Yale
History Yale Roanmad was still a kid when he awakened a legacy from his past life, the Last Wish System. Yale had almost no memories of his past life. He didn't know why he had the system or who exactly he was in his past life. However, Yale always thought that the Last Wish System was something he needed and that there should be a meaning for having such a legacy. He still felt that having the Last Wish System changed his destiny. With the Last Wish System and his hard-working nature, Yale will walk his path to become strong. Stats This section Is going to be updated with the course of the Novel. Name: Yale Roanmad | Age: 10 | Origin Level:1 |Origin Points: 1/1” “Vitality: 10 | Strength: 10 | Agility: 10 | Intelligence: 10 | Wisdom: 10 | Dexterity: 10” “Name: Yale | Age: 11 | Origin Level: 6 |Origin Points: 57/57” “Vitality: 58 | Strength: 60 | Agility: 60 | Intelligence: 58 | Wisdom: 58 | Dexterity: 56” * Age: 16 * Bloodline: ** Time Bloodline(Zhan clan): Complete ** Freezing Time Wolf Bloodline: Complete ** Death Bloodline: Complete ** Sword Bloodline: Complete ** Life Bloodline: Complete * Rank: 1-star Elder Rank * Origin Level: 71 * Origin Points: 13 000 000 ** Vitality: 131 000 000 ** Strength: 142 000 000 ** Agility: 141 000 000 ** Intelligence: 150 000 000 ** Wisdom: 150 000 000 ** Dexterity: 130 000 000 ** OP Recovery Speed: 1 per minute Cultivation 'Speciality' Special * Last Wish System (Achieved Ch 2) * Appraisal function(Achieved Ch83) * Divine Eyes Magic * Magic Latent Talent: Divine Grade * Water Elemental Affinity: Perfect Grade '(Achieved High//Grd-Ch 16 Ch 28)'' * ''Fire Elemental Affinity: Perfect Grade(Achieved Ch 18)' * Earth Elemental Affinity: Mid Grade(Achieved Ch 18)' * ''Wind Elemental Affinity: High Grade(Achieved Ch 18)' * ''Thunder Elemental Affinity: Perfect Grade '(Achieved Ch 6)'' * ''Light Elemental Affinity: Perfect Grade(Achieved Ch 10)'' * ''Darkness Elemental Affinity: High grade(Achieved High//Grd-Ch 16)' * Healing Elemental Affinity: Divine Grade'(Achieved Ch 11 Low)'' * ''Poison Elemental Affinity: Divine Grade'(Achieved Ch 18)'' * ''Time Elemental Affinity: Divine Grade(Achieved Ch 15 Low)' * Space Elemental Affinity: Divine Grade('Achieved Ch81)'' * Soul Affinity: Divine Grade ''Weapon'' * ''Archery Innate Talent(Achieved Ch 9): Perfect Grade '' * ''Sword Innate Talent:(Achieved Ch 9)' Perfect Grade '' * ''Rod Innate Talent(Achieved Ch 23): Perfect Grade * Spear Innate Talent(Achieved Ch 23): Perfect Grade * Martial Arts Innate Talent: Perfect Grade Skill Menu Battle Skills * Tri-sword''(Achieved Ch 18): Level 10 'Three consecutive strikes with the sword. * '''Limb Splitter: Level 1 Magic Skills * Spark''Fire Elemental Affinity: Perfect Grade: Level 10 Generates sparks of lightning * ''Water Ball: Level 10 '(Achieved Ch 28)'' * ''Fire Ball(Achieved Ch 39): Level 10'' * ''Quick Wind(Achieved Ch 41): Level 10'' * ''Basic Healing(Achieved Ch 41): Level 10'' * ''Time Healing(Achieved Ch 32): Level 30'' * ''Body Illusion(Achieved Ch 56): Level 10'' * ''Wind Wings(Achieved Ch 61): Level 10'' * ''Fire Shield(Achieved Ch 67): Level 10'' * ''Stone Golem(Achieved Ch 73): Level 23'' * Major Healing('''Achieved Ch106): Level 20 * Water Healing(Achieved Ch106): Level 20 * Light Healing(Achieved Ch106): Level 20 * Inferno(Achieved Ch106): Level 20 * Freeze(Achieved Ch106): Level 20 * Thunderbolt('Achieved Ch106): Level 20'' * Poison Claw: Level 20 ''Passive Skills'' * Illusion Immunity '(Achieved w/System)'' * Sword Mastery'(Achieved Ch 9): Master Level 1 '' * Archery Mastery: Master Level 1 * ''Archer's Senses(Achieved Ch 9): Level 20'' * ''Pain Tolerance(Achieved Ch 11): Level 62'' * ''Auto-regeneration(Achieved Ch 11): Level 30'' * ''Stealth(Achieved Ch 13): Level 23'' * ''Beast Intuition(Achieved Ch 16)' * Sword-style Rod'(Achieved Ch 23)'' * Underwater Breathing '(Achieved Ch 28)'' * Smith Mastery(Achieved Ch83): Expert Level 1 * Martial Arts Mastery: Master Level 1 * Poison Immunity * Mastery: ** Sword Mastery: Master Level 1: ** '' at Expert Level 1. While wielding a sword, all stats increase by 1% ignoring all the restrictions. All sword attacks will be infused with Sword Aura. This Passive Skill can be leveled up practicing Swordsmanship. ** ''Smith Mastery: Expert Level 1 ** Archery Mastery: Master Level 1 ** Martial Arts Mastery: Master Level 1 * Boost Skills: ** Bloodline Force'(Achieved Ch 16)'' ** ''Emergency Recovery(Achieved Ch 33)' ** Minor Boost'(Achieved Ch '67): Level 10 * Combined Skills: ** Frost Claw''Fire Elemental Affinity: Perfect Grade: Level 20 '' Generate an ice claw in the user’s hand that could be used to attack the enemies. Water Element. ** Ice Spear'(Achieved Ch 28): Level 20'' ** Sparkling Sword: Level 20 ** Tri-sparkling Sword: Level 20 ** ''Shape Shift(Achieved Ch 56): Level 26'' * Origin Skills: ** ''Water Battle Armor(Achieved Ch 28)'''''Uses water to create a malleable armor that can freely switch between liquid and solid state, it can take any possible form, including the shape of weapons. Water Element '' *** Thunder Ice Sword Rain * Law Skills: ** ''Time Slash(Achieved Ch 76)'' * Legacy Skills: ** ''Absolute Protection(Achieved Ch 11) Creates a 5-meter field that lasts for 5 seconds. Nothing can interfere with the inside of the field until it disappears, usable 1/month. ** Time Freeze('''Achieved Ch81)' ** Teleportation ** Space-time Sword Formation ** Merciful Reincarnation * Forbidden Skills: ** Origin Link ** Temporally allows the caster to use the power stored inside the Origin Orb. Using this skill go against the laws of the world. The skill can be used consciously, but it will be automatically activated just before the real death of the body even without the user’s consent. The skill will disappear after one use. * Soul Skills: ** Soul-search * Essence Skills: ** Death Sword Rain Equipment '' ''1. Spatial Ring (small?) ch-67 2. Zhan Clan family badge ch-67 3''. Space-time Judgment Sword('''Achieved Ch81)'' Divine weapon created by the user’s past life and Great Forgemaster Tofesh. Affiliated with the Laws of Time, Space, Life and Death. The sword curses the wicked opponents torturing them until their souls become completely dissipated. Those who weren’t wicked would be forcefully reincarnated after being killed with the sword. 4. Origin Orb: Improve the body compatibility with the Origin Path and boost the Origin Qi. Can only be used by people who practiced the Origin Path. ☀“Increased Origin Point Recovery Speed to 1 per minute.” Origin Qi strengthened. Origin Points and stats increased.” “The user advanced to the Origin Level 8.” “Origin Skills cost halved, and their strength doubled.” “Origin Point Cost decreased a bit for all the skills. Relationships * Family: ** [[Ange|''Ange (Biological Big Sister)]] ** [[Wyba|''Wyba (Adopted Little Sister With Sincronized Bloodlines)]] ** [[Aiwai|''Aiwai (Adopted Half Beast Big Sister)]] ** ''Serka Zhan (Cousin Unrecognized) * Friends: ** George (Sword Class) ** Zack (Archery Class) ** Aizu (Mage Class) ** Sebe (Prince Of Half Beast Capital) ** Kermu Kurk (Clan Kurk) Guy ** Serka Zhan (Clan Zhan) Girl ** Nurvey Revgen (Imperial Family) Girl ** Hyrk Hyeran (Clan Hyeran) Guy ** Durgan Larken (Clan Larken) * Teachers: ** Swordmad (Sword Intent) ** ''Aiwai'''' (Archery Intent)'' * Disciples: ** Aizu (Sword Intent) ** Mercer Category:Main Character Category:Roanmad Clan Category:Zhan Clan